Swords are a Gleek's Best Friend
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Finn and Mercedes warned the jocks about the sai swords. Who knows, maybe the jocks will finally stop slushing them after they see what one Gleek member can do.


**Obviously I don't own Glee, if I did Santana, Tina, and Kurt would get more freaking solos. **

Finn was actually impressed that he had made it to his history class almost ten minutes early, enough time for him to read the assignment that he couldn't get to because of football (and Call of Duty) practice.

"Az, these are freaking sweet man." Karofsky and Grayson smiled as they pretended to have a a sword fight with the small swards.

Azimo smiled back and leaned back against the desk feeling smug. "Yeah, got them from my cousin." He grabbed one the swords, swaying it back and forth like a ninja."Can pretend to be a ninja turtle with these." He joked with his buddies.

Finn faltered, "Dude, you got to hide those, like right now!"

Azimo frowned, not liking being told what to do, especially by a gleek. "What's wrong Hudson? Afraid you gonna get cut by the big nasty say swords?" he sneered while speaking back talk.

Finn flinched again as Karofsky and the rest of the jocks laughed at him, he knew Azimo had no clue how to properly pronounce the names of the swords. "It's not that. I just don't want Kurt to see those things."

Karofsky blanched at the mention of the other's boy name, before any of the other guys noticed Karofsky quickly recovered and asked "Why? IS the fairy scared of sharp pointy things?" in the same condescending tone that Azimo had used.

Another football player cracked up, "You wouldn't think so, wouldn't Hummel like long sharp pointy things?" No one had missed the innuendo, all the players started to laugh as Finn, now joined by Mercedes who had heard her best friend's name being mentioned as she passed the class in the hall, started to fume.

"That's not what he means either, and if I were you I would hide those things before Kurt sees them." Mercedes sounded slightly worried, but as Azimo, Karofsky, and the rest of the guys noticed, she didn't sound worried for Kurt.

Oddly, worried for them.

"Hey, Mercedes, what are you doing? We're going to be-Oooh!"

Finn and Mercedes backed away quickly as Kurt rushed over to the swords; the excitement was palpable on his face as he tried to grab one of the swards before Azimo intercepted him.

"Woah, slow down there homo." He delicately traced the blade with his finger "You wouldn't want to rip a nail with this bad boy."

Kurt's eyes glared at the jocks as they stifled their laughter.

Bradley, a hockey player, grabbed the other sword. "Hummel would probably wet his pants if anyone put up a say sword near him."

More laughter erupted.

Finn and Mercedes slowly backed away till they were behind the teacher's desk. A few other students noticed the glare in Kurt's eyes and his mischievous smile.

Except the jocks.

"Okay first, if you're going to berate me about not knowing how to use a sword, at least get the name of the sword right." He snatched both swords from the guy's hands. "It's "sai", pronounced like 'sigh', not 'say' you culture deprived neanderthals." He flipped the swords in his hands so that the blades were pointing towards him."

"Whoah." Karofsky and another jock took a step back, not expecting that much from the skinnier boy. By this time both Finn and Mercedes had ducked behind the desk.

"Don't say we didn't warn you boys!" Mercedes shouted, Finn shouted a worried "Yeah!" behind her.

"And second, I'm not scared of these things." Kurt stated as he began to flip both swords in his hands, spinning them around between his fingers and moving his arms around at the amazement and shock of the students.

Kurt continued to spin the swords, flipping one over and then spinning them in reverse to each other. He heard a few students gasp and a 'ninja' comments. He spun one of the swords similar to how a drummer would spin a stick, before waving the other around and flipping it before spinning it again.

He eyed one of the inspirational posters adored on the walls and aimed the sword directly at one of the boy's head in the poster.

The tip of the sword hit the center of the boy's forehead.

Ignoring the sudden quietness of the room, Kurt walked over to the poster and moved the sword before giving them both back to Azimo.

He checked his watch and made a face, "C'mon Mercedes, we're going to be really late."

Slowly Mercedes got up from her hiding place, along with Finn who looked nervous.

"Bye Finn. We'll see you at glee meet." Kurt waved happily as he and Mercedes walked to their class.

"Yeah, bye Kurt." Finn said nervously as he looked at the jocks, some of whom were hiding uselessly behind their desk.

"Bye guys." Kurt waved smugly at the jocks, who surprisingly said good bye back.

"Bye Kurt."

"See ya, Kurt."

"Have a good day, Mr. Hummel."

"So, um…" Finn couldn't figure out what to say next.

All of the jocks looked scared to death, especially Azimo and Karofsky, Finn happily noticed that the other students were laughing at the jocks fear.

Mercedes could only laugh as she and Kurt walked into their classroom.

"Kurt, you're definitely a trip."

Kurt gave her a wink, "Hmm, I'm going to really miss those 8am slushie attacks." He mused sarcastically.

Mercedes could only laugh harder till their teacher told them to settle down.

**Fin**

**Chris Colfer (Kurt) really does know how to use sai swords, kind of wish they could write that into the show somehow. **


End file.
